


Prática leva a Perfeição

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Prophetic Visions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Raven está agindo estranhamente o dia inteiro e Chelsea resolve descobrir o porque
Relationships: Raven Baxter & Chelsea Daniels, Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels
Kudos: 4





	Prática leva a Perfeição

Raven estava agindo estranhamente o dia inteiro. Não era tão visível quando ela e Chelsea estavam com Eddie junto mas após a mãe de Eddie vir buscá-lo para uma consulta no médico se tornou quase insuportável. 

Elas estavam assistindo um filme, e elas estavam sem falar, o que por si mesmo já era estranho, mas pior era que durante alguns momentos Chelsea podia sentir Raven olhando para ela ao invés da tela. E toda vez que Chelsea se virava para conferir Raven virava seu olhar para a televisão e ficava olhando fixo até Chelsea parar de olhar para ela. 

Na quinta vez que isso aconteceu Chelsea pegou o controle remoto e desligou a televisão. 

"Porque você fez isso ?" Raven perguntou. 

"Porque você está estranha e eu quero saber o porque" 

"Eu não sei do que você está falando"

"Vamos Raven. Eu sei que eu posso ser meio avoada as vezes mas eu te conheço e eu sei quando algo está te perturbando"

"Não é nada. É estúpido" 

"Estúpido ou não eu quero saber, por favor Rae, você é minha melhor amiga" 

"Eu tive uma visão. Uma visão meio estranha" 

"Estranha como ?"

Raven hesitou.

"Por favor Rae, você está me preocupando"

"Tá. Na visão nós estávamos nos beijando. É por isso que eu to agindo estranho. Eu acho" 

"Oh okay. Estranho. Quer dizer não estranho, apenas inesperado" 

"Sim" 

"Era de língua ?" 

"Eu não tenho certeza, talvez ?" 

"Talvez nós estivéssemos praticando, sabe pra quando nós tivermos namorados" 

"Sim. Sim. Isso faz sentido" 

"Sim...Você se lembra quais roupas nós estávamos usando ? Eram essas ou outras ?" 

"Eu não prestei tanta atenção para ser honesta" 

"Porque se for essas talvez seria melhor a gente fazer de uma vez para a gente não ter que ficar pensando quando vai acontecer. Afinal as suas visões sempre se tornam verdade" 

"Sim elas se tornam" 

"Então você quer ?" 

"Eu acho que sim" 

Chelsea estava bem vermelha, bem tentativamente colocou suas mãos no pescoço de Raven. 

"Isso é okay ? Era assim que eu fiz na sua visão ? Talvez eu devia escovar meus dentes primeiro, eu não trouxe minha escova mas eu poderia usar meu dedo como escova" 

"Eu não acho que seja necessário. Se você estiver nervosa demais talvez nós podemos deixar para depois" 

"Se você quiser. Mas eu provavelmente vou ficar igual, eu sei que nós vamos fazer por causa da visão, mas é seu primeiro beijo e o meu também, eu quero que seja uma experiência boa pra você, eu quero que seja especial" 

"Vai ser com a minha pessoa favorita no mundo todo, isso sozinho já faz especial" 

Chelsea sorriu para ela. E Raven a beijou, e ela não tinha certeza se ela estava fazendo apenas por causa da visão. 

Foi estranho, nenhuma delas tinha tido essa experiência antes, mas também meio agradável. E no meio ela teve outra visão.

Na visão ela e Chelsea estavam mais velhas, bem mais velhas, tipo a idade que seus pais tinham agora, elas estavam em uma sala diferente e em um sofá diferente e elas estavam se beijando de novo e não havia nenhuma hesitação ou nervosismo. Essa Raven e essa Chelsea apenas pareciam felizes. Elas pareciam apaixonadas.

O beijo acabou junto com a visão. 

"Então isso aconteceu" Chelsea disse. 

"Sim" 

"Hum...obrigada ?" 

"Hum...de nada ?"

Elas se olharam por alguns segundos e começaram a rir. 

"Então vamos voltar a ver o filme ou…" Chelsea disse.

"Ou ?" 

"O que você disse antes sobre praticar talvez não seja uma idéia ruim" 

"Você que disse isso" 

"Oh sim, eu tinha esquecido. Idiota."

"Não é idiota. Eu acho que é uma boa idéia" 

"Mesmo ?" 

"Sim. Prática leva a perfeição" 

O segundo beijo foi meio estranho também, mas também foi bom, e Raven sabia que um dia não seria estranho afinal as suas visões sempre se tornavam realidade. 


End file.
